


How Can I Tell You My Secret?

by Chazene



Series: Secrets and Revelations [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Funny, Kara falls for Lena, Kara is a terrible liar, Lena falls for Kara, Lena knows Kara's Secret, or does she, prompts, tragic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chazene/pseuds/Chazene
Summary: There are so many ways that Kara can reveal that she is Supergirl to Lena Luthor.Some tragic, some funny, and others just out of the blue.How will Lena react?Basically a bunch of prompts and one-shots.Got an idea, comment it or ask me on my tumblrSo this will be a bunch of prompts and some of my own ideas, head over to my tumblr if you have anything you want to say or see!!https://chazene.tumblr.com/





	1. The One With The Wrong Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this first story is where Kara wants to tell Lena her secret, Lena knows, but does she really??

Kara and Lena were sitting together on Lena's couch in her office, happily eating away at potstickers and pizza. They were laughing of stories of their days, sharing each other's struggles they had, Kara with her boss Snapper, and Lena with her frustration of the men on the board who doubted her. Almost each night this week they had done this. Lena couldn't be happier spending time with the girl she'd found herself falling for more and more each day. But Lena knew Kara had a secret. A secret that Lena would not push Kara into telling, but Lena longed for Kara to trust her enough to tell her soon. It was far too obvious, the way Kara acted around her. Her words and actions spoke well enough for Lena to know Kara's secret. 

After a long moment Lena noticed Kara had gone uncharacteristically silent. Her almost always smiling face now showed one that was worried.

"Is something wrong Kara?" Lena asked softly.

"Lena, I need to tell you something." Kara said with full sincerity. Lena hadn't seen such a serious look in the blue eyed beauty. Her eyes were always full happiness and sunshine and puppy like excitedness, but now, her eyes showed worry and doubt.

 

"Kara, darling, you can tell me anything." Lena responding, taking Kara's hand in her own. Kara's hand trembled at the touch of Lena's warmth. Her cheeks reddened and Kara lifted her free hand to fix her glasses.

 

"Lena, there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time." Kara said quietly. Lena's heart quickened,  _Could this be the moment she finally tells me?_ She thought to herself hopefully. From the moment Lena saw Kara in her office with Clark, she knew. She knew Kara was special, very special. Lena had hoped for this day for such a long time. Lena knew Kara's secret.

 

"Go ahead and tell me Kara, you can trust me." Lena replied, smiling at Kara's nervous face. Lena felt Kara relax. Kara took a deep breath before speaking again.

"Before I tell you Lena I want you to know how much you really mean to me, I care for you so much and it was never my intention that my secret would hurt you. It's not that I don't trust you or that it's because of your last name, I...I just didn't know how to tell you. But I want to tell you know, no more secrets from me Lena. I'm not going to lie to you anymore." Kara said, small tears forming in her eyes. Kara opened her mouth but only one word came out. "I'm..." She sighed. She broke away from Lena's hand and walked over to stand on the edge of Lena's balcony.

"UGH! I don't know why it's so hard to tell you!" Kara complained. Lena walked over Kara and once again placed her hand on Kara's.  _Maybe I should just tell her I know._

 _"_ Kara, look at me darling." Kara did, she looked right into Lena's emerald eyes. Lena lifted Kara's hand to her lips. "I know." 

Kara's eyes went wide. "What? When? How? I mean how do, how did you know?" Kara stumbled with her words. Lena couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh Kara, you've never really hidden it that well." 

"But..."

"Kara?" Lena asked, keeping Kara from going on another rambling streak. Kara realized how close their faces were from each other. Just a few inches of air barred their lips from coming together. 

"Yeah?"

"Just shut up and kiss me." The smirk on Lena's mouth only encouraged Kara to close the distance. The soft, sweet, taste of Lena's lips sliding against Kara's sent sparks of happiness through Kara's veins. Kara'd dreamed of this moment, her secret being free, having Lena know the she fully trusted the raven haired CEO. Kara could hear the intense beat of Lena's heart and hearing that it matched Kara's own caused Kara to grip Lena's waist and gently lift her in the air. Lena gasped, breaking from the kiss. She looked down, seeing that they were a foot or two off the ground.

"Holy shit!" She cursed. 

"LENA"

"WHAT?? YOU'RE FLYING!! YOU DON'T EXPECT TO REACT TO THAT!? HOW ARE YOU FLYING??" Lena screamed. Kara's face turned to one of confusion.

"Uh, because I'm Supergirl." Kara said plainly. Lena didn't say anything for a few seconds, looking at Kara in shock.

"You're Supergirl?" Lena asked, as if she didn't hear Kara.

"Yeah! You said you knew! I was about to tell you but you said you knew!"

"I thought you were going to tell me you had feelings for me!" Lena confessed, still coming over the shock that this blue eyed wonder in front of her was the hero of National City. There was a few moments of silence before Kara burst out laughing. 

"Its not funny." Lena murmured. But Kara's laughing continued.

"Oh Rao, Lena Luthor! For being the smartest person I know, you can kinda be a dummy." Kara said with her happy go lucky attitude. Lena rolled her eyes. Everything had become so much clearer.  _'I flew here...on a bus._ The gala, Supergirl's save of Lena from her mother and when Lex's thugs pushed her off a building.

"Wow..." Lena sighed, looking down at her feet, which were now firmly set on the ground. "WOW!" she exclaimed again, her head spinning from the realizations. 

"Rao...that was funny." Kara said, breathing in after another minute of laughing. But Kara was smiling wide and proud at the Luthor. She'd changed into her suit, the moonlight gleamed against the emblem of the House of El. "You're remarkable!" Kara commented as Lena ran her fingers over the S.

For the first time that Kara had seen, Lena blushed. 

"Oh wow...did I just make the great Lena Luthor blush?" Kara teased. Lena snickered.

"Just shut up and kiss me...Supergirl." Lena demanded. and she did, and this time when Kara lifted them off the ground, Lena did not break, but instead deepened the most passionate kiss she'd ever received. 

 


	2. The One with the Blue Shell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara invites Lena to game night with her friends.Their game of choice...Mario Kart 8! Lena soon learns that Kara has a competitive side when it comes to games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually got this idea while playing Mario Kart with my girlfriend and she threw a blue shell at me an inch from the finish line. (blue shells are a bitch)

Lena had never had so much fun in her life. Kara had invited her girlfriend of three weeks to her and her friends' sacred game night. Lena was honored but also somewhat nervous. It would be the first time meeting everyone, she'd only so far met Alex and Maggie, they seemed to like her well enough. But Lena Luthor was well aware of the friendship one James Olsen shared with Metropolis' caped hero. Lena also knew at somepoint she'd have to meet Superman. But not as the hero who imprisoned her psychotic brother, but as the cousin of her girlfriend.  _Girlfriend,_ Lena smirked. She was still getting used to the idea that someone, Kara Danvers no less, could care for her so much. Kara was completely trusting of Lena, well almost. Kara had yet to reveal to Lena that she was Supergirl, but Lena did not mind. She knew the time would come soon enough and she trusts that Kara has her reasons as to why she has not told her. Lena thought about just telling Kara that she knows, but in the mean time, Lena was having so much fun with Kara and her friends.

 

Currently Lena, Kara, Maggie, and Winn were indulged in a very intense game of Mario Kart. Kara kept leaning into Lena as she turned her controller every which way.

"Eat that banana bitch!" Maggie teased as she threw a banana directly in front of Kara's kart, causing it to spin out of control.

"NO DAMMIT!" Kara cursed. Winn howled in laughter. Lena found herself being entertained, despite her being in last place.

"Take that red shell Sawyer!" Kara screamed in return to the banana that had put her in third place. Lena was absolutely shocked that Kara had such a competitive side to her. Lena found it, really hot.

"NO! DAMMIT SUPES!!" Winn cried as Kara passed him, placing her in the lead once more.  _Supes,_ Lena didn't think Winn noticed what he said. 

"HAHA! EAT MY DUST NERDS!!!" Kara yelled excitedly as neared the finish. Little did she know Lena had a little something in store for her blue eyed super girlfriend. 

"Sorry babe." Lena whispered to herself as she pressed the button, released the blue winged shell. Kara saw the pop up letting her know what was coming. 

"What? NONONONONO!" Kara cried the blue shell blew her up, sending her back to third, letting Winn and Maggie pass. 

"HAHA!!! YOUR REIGN AS KART CHAMPION IS OVER" Winn cheered as he passed the line in first. Lena smirked evilly as she heard a crushing sound. She looked at Kara to see controller crumpled in her hands. Alex and James were laughing up a storm from the kitchen. Kara turned to her friends staring daggers at each of them. 

"Okay which one of you threw that blue shell?" Kara asked darkly. 

"Not me." Winn and Maggie said together. Kara looked at Lena with betrayed eyes.

"Baby? How could you?" Kara asked.

"Oh Darling, its just a game." Lena replied smirking.

"But its Mario Kart." 

"Maybe, but it was oh so entertaining." Lena teased, kissing Kara on the cheek. Kara mumbled something that Lena couldn't quite catch, perhaps it was Kyrptonese. But Lena's focus was on the crushed controller in Kara's hands. "Looks like that controller has seen better days." Now it was time for flustered Kara.

"Oh, well...I umm...I get, I guess...really strong when I'm angry...Yeah...that. Super rage girl, that's me." 

Lena couldn't stop smiling, she came really close to Kara's lips.

"Oh, please...I guess even Supergirl is not immune to the rage of video games." Lena said softly as she close the distance to Kara's lips. Once they parted Lena got up and walked to the kitchen, leaving the alien in a daze.

"Well crap."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any ideas for a story in this series head on over to my tumblr or comment! I'd love to hear your ideas!  
> https://chazene.tumblr.com/  
> https://chazene.tumblr.com/  
> https://chazene.tumblr.com/


	3. The One with the Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena begins to grow tired of the lies and excuses her girlfriend gives when she has to go save the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't really know where this idea came from, it literally just popped into my mind.

It had been a three months since they had started dating. Lena adored Kara's selfless acts of heroism as she went off to save the day as Supergirl. The only problem was that Kara had yet to entrust to Lena with her secret. Kara had not told Lena she was the superhero that National City looked up to. Lena already knew. Kara wasn't very good at hiding it, and the lies and excuses she gave were poor. To be honest Lena had grown a little tired of Kara's lies. She didn't want to push Kara into telling her but dammit she didn't want to hear another lie.

_"Umm, I forgot something at CatCo, I'll be back in a bit."_ She'd say.

_"Alex needs my help, I'll call you later."_

_"Snapper wants me to do this story about...something."_ Lena liked that one. Kara could never come up with an actual story. Then there was Lena's favorite, the one the blue eyed wonder just used to get excused from their movie night. 

" _I'm going to get us takeout."_ Lena actually didn't mind that one so much because she'd always come home with takeout. 

It was about an hour later when Kara returned, except this time she'd forgotten the takeout. Kara had come on, adjusting her precious glasses and fixing her hair. She looked to be out of breath. Perhaps it was a rough fight and she just wanted to come home and rest, but Lena wasn't going to let Kara off the hook.

"So, where's the takeout?" Lena asked, a small smirk appearing on her face. Kara's eyes went wide in fear.

"OH CRAP!" She cursed. Lena gave her a small laugh.

"How did you forget take out, what happened?" Lena asked, a small hint of frustration in her voice. 

"I...uhh...Got distracted, by...puppies." Kara rambled.

"Puppies?" Lena repeated. "You were gone for an hour."  Kara sunk into the couch. 

"They were really cute puppies."

Lena drew in a heavy sigh. "Kara..."

"I'm sorry Lena, I just..." Kara began but Lena didn't let her finish. Lena hated cutting Kara off, but she was beginning to grow tired of her lies.

"Kara, look, whatever is going on with you, you can tell me." Lena pleaded. Kara looked down in shame. She couldn't tell Lena she was Supergirl yet, she just couldn't. It was still too dangerous. With Lena's mother and CADMUS still at large, Kara didn't want to risk bringing Lena into the fold anymore than she had been. Lena had risked an awful lot for Supergirl, for Kara, and Kara didn't want Lena to be in danger anymore. Telling Lena that she's National City's Hero, that'll just complicate things. Kara couldn't worry about Lena getting kidnapped, again, and having CADMUS try and pry her secret out of Lena. Kara knew that Lena would never betray her. She had proven that much already when she stopped the Medusa and had her mother arrested. But Kara didn't want to take the chance of someone beating down on Lena just to get to Supergirl. Kara knew she wouldn't be able to live with herself if something happened to Lena. But there was much more to it than that. Kara loved Lena. And she was scared if she told her she was Supergirl, Lena would not reciprocate those feelings.

"Kara, darling?" Lena asked softly, bringing Kara out of her thoughts.

"I...can't Lena...I just, I can't hurt you Lena. I care for you too much."  _I LOVE YOU!_ Kara's mind cried.  


"Kara whatever it is, I won't think any less of you." 

"But you will, I know I've been lying to you all this time, you can't just forgive me like that."

"Well you wouldn't know until you told me what is going on." Lena stated. That stopped Kara. She couldn't find any words to reply. "Kara, I just want you to trust me."

"I DO!" 

"Clearly you don't if you won't tell me what's going on." Lena hated to push Kara into this, but Lena wanted Kara to know that she had Lena's full support. She was so proud of her. So proud of all that Kara has done for the city and for herself. Kara stood by Lena when no one else did. 

Kara had begun crying now and Lena felt even worse. She knelt down in front of Kara, taking her trembling hands in her own. 

"I'm sorry Kara." Lena apologized, kissing Kara's hands.

"No. You're right Lena." Kara said, removing her hands from Lena's grasp. "I want to tell you Lena! I really do. It's just not time." 

Lena stood. "Okay Kara. I trust you. Think about for a couple of days. I promise you Kara, I won't think any less of you. That will never happen." Lena said softly. She slowly began to walk for the door.

"Hey Lena?" Kara asked before Lena walked out her apartment. "Thank you." 

Lena offered her a soft smile before exiting Kara's apartment. 

"I love you Lena." Kara whispered to herself. 

_"I love you Kara."_ Lena thought to herself. She wanted to badly to say it aloud but she was sure Kara's superhearing would pick it up. And Lena wasn't quite sure if Kara felt the same way.

\--------

"Why is it so hard to tell her Alex?" Kara yelled exasperated at why she was having such a difficult time telling Lena that she was Supergirl. 

"Keep your voice down Kara! Maggie's sleeping." Alex shushed. Kara hunched her shoulders. It had been two days since Kara had seen Lena. She was beginning to grow anxious.

"Sorry."

"So...why haven't you told her?" Alex asked, bringing a hot cup of coffee to her lips.

"I don't want to put her in danger."

"And how will Lena knowing you are Supergirl put her in danger?"

"What if someone to kidnap her to get to me? What if her brother were to figure out who I am and hurt me through her? What if..."

"Kara?" Asked a tired voice from Alex's bedroom. 

"Oh, sorry Maggie. I thought I was being quiet." Kara apolgized.

"Its okay, I've been up for a bit. So why don't you want Lena to know you're Supergirl?" Maggie asked. Kara tensed up and Alex choked on her coffee. Kara stared at her sister.

"What? I didn't tell her." Alex proclaimed.

"She didn't have to, I figured it out. Your disguise isn't really good Little Danvers." Maggie explained. Kara was dumbfounded.

"But..." She muttered.

"Save it Little Danvers. So what's the real reason you can't tell her? and don't tell me its that Lena will be in danger crap. You know as well as I do that Little Luthor can hold her own. So what's the problem?"

Kara, once more, had nothing to say.

"Easy Maggie." Alex protested.

"Hold on there Alex, I do admire your sisterly advice you give but sometimes all you need is a little push."

"A push to what?" 

"A push for Kara to tell Lena that she loves her. That's the real reason isn't it?" Maggie asked, smirking. Alex stared at her sister. She can't remember the last time she'd been so quiet. 

"Kara?" Alex asked softly. "Do you? Do you love her?" Kara had been bottling up all these feelings for so long. She was so scared of her feelings for Lena, but also loved the feeling. She in fact craved the feeling of being in love. 

"OH RAO OF COURSE I LOVE HER." Kara screamed. Maggie smiled.

"There it is."

"Have you seen her laugh, seen her smile. And her laugh, Oh Rao her laugh. I never I could fall in love with a laugh. She's so beautiful...like SO beautiful. And her eyes," She paused while she thought of Lena's emerald eyes. "She's so smart and she is so brave. And have you seen the way she gets when she's determined? Nothing stops here, not even her own family could stop her. And she's so gorgeous, and Rao, I just really love her. and I want nothing more than to tell her." Kara spoke so strongly that it surprised Alex that Kara had been keeping this feelings to herself for so long.

"So why does being Supergirl prevent you from telling her?" Alex asked, wiping the tears from Kara's face. 

"Because what if I tell her and she resents me? What if tell her and she doesn't talk to me again? What if..." She paused, tears welling up in her eyes. Alex held her sister's crying face in her hands.

"She'd be stupid not to love you. And Lena Luthor is not stupid." Alex comforted.

"Besides I think Little Luthor already knows." Maggie added. 

"What?" 

"Oh come on Kara, I was able to figure it out and that woman ten times smarter than me. Trust me, she knows. So just go and tell her how you feel."

"Just waltz into her office and say hey Lena, I love you! Oh and I'm Supergirl?" Kara said sarcastically. Maggie chuckled.

"Well not like that. Just, tell her slowly, take her out for a nice dinner. Then go back to your place, watch a movie, and tell her slowly. I guarantee that won't resent you."

Alex nodded in agreement. Kara took a moment to breathe.

"Okay, thanks you guys, you're the best!" Kara said as she began to take her leave.

"Go get that girl Kara." Maggie cheered.

\--------

That evening Kara did exactly as Maggie suggested. She took Lena out to one of the nicest restaurants in National City. After which they walked around the city for a bit, talking about what had happened with them in the past two days and once they reached Kara's apartment, Kara's heart began beating rapidly. Kara let Lena in. Lena found herself surrounded by gorgeous white flowers.

"Plumerias?" 

"I knew they were your favorite. I know it doesn't make up for...well all that I've done. But I'm ready to come clean." 

"Okay." Lena spoke softly, as she sat on the couch, only waiting for Kara to speak. Kara drew in a very deep breath. She slowly took off her glasses and then began to unbutton her blouse. Lena saw the blue suit. She drew a smile that was wide. 

"Oh Kara." Lena sighed as Kara revealed her super suit.

"I'm Supergirl." Kara stood in front of Lena, letting her take in the sight. Lena stood up and wrapped Kara in her arms.

"Thank you Kara for finally telling me." Lena said. Kara pulled away, slightly, from the hug, to look at Lena with smug face.

"You already knew didn't you?" Kara asked. Lena's smile grew wider.

"Of course I did darling."

"May I ask how?"

"I'd know your baby blue eyes anywhere Kara." Kara took a moment to smile at the sweet thought. But Lena had a smirk on her face. "And you flew to my office on a bus." Kara groaned.

"I thought you'd forgotten that." 

"Hmm...Never darling." Lena laughed. Kara sighed.  

"So, you're not mad?" Kara asked worriedly.

"Of course not. Granted, I wish you'd have told me sooner, but it was not my secret to tell and I knew you'd tell me eventually." 

  _There was one weight lifted, now for the hard part._ Kara thought.

"Lena? There's one more thing I have to tell you."

"Yes?" Lena's hands held Kara's tightly. Her heart was beating fast and loud, she assumed Kara's was beating just as fast.

"IloveyouLena!" Kara sped through her confession of love. Lena's heart stopped.  _Did she just say what I think she said?_ Her mind wandered.

"What?"

"I love you Lena Luthor." Kara said smiling wider than Lena had ever seen. 

"I love you too Kara Danvers."

"Zor-El." Kara added.

"Pardon?"

"My name is Kara Zor-El."

"So beautiful." 

Kara picked Lena up for one a bone crushing hugs. At first Lena welcomed it but after a few seconds it was getting hard to breathe.

"Kara," Lena managed to speak. 

"Yeah?" Still not realizing Lena's struggle.

"Super Strength." Lena reminded. She was immediately dropped back to the floor.

"OH RAO! I'M SO SORRY LENA! I DIDN'T MEAN..." But Kara was cut off when Lena pressed her lips against Kara's. 

Kara immediately returned in kind with a kiss of her own. After a near minute of kissing, Lena pulled away.

"Now how about you show me just how much you love me." Lena said seductively.

Kara picked her up bridal style and carried her to Kara's bedroom.

 

Neither of them got sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment or go to my tumblr if you have any ideas you want me to write :)
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/chazene  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/chazene  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/chazene


	4. The One Where Lena Thinks Everything Is SUPER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Funny idea I got where Lena says everything is Super while Kara is around, hinting that she knows Kara is Supergirl.

Lena loved teasing Kara. Perhaps it was her favorite thing to do to Kara, aside from what she thought were incredibly obvious flirtations. From the lip biting, to flowers, to lunch dates, not falling for the blue eyed alien was next to impossible. Everything about Kara screamed beautiful, from her hair, to her eyes, to her insanely fit body. It still amazed Lena to this day, at how much food (or more accurately potstickers, pizza, and doughnuts) Kara consumed and yet gained almost no weight. _I guess that's a perk of being an alien however, you basically get a free pass to eat whatever the hell you want_. Lena thought.

"Hey Lena." Kara said, walking into Lena's office. Lena's head jerks up from her computer to see the blonde come in with a bag of food in hand. A large smile appeared on the CEO's face.

"Oh Kara, its  _super_ nice to see you." Lena greeted, putting emphasis on super. This had been her latest tease, saying everything is Super. Kara hadn't quite revealed yet that she was Supergirl, despite it being embarrassingly obvious. Lena wouldn't dare push Kara into telling her, but Lena could at least have some fun with it. 

"I brought you breakfast, I figured you had a long night last night so I thought I'd bring something to eat." Kara said happily, not taking notice of the emphasis on the word.

"Well that is  _super_ kind." 

"I brought Noonans."

"Oh, Noonans is  _super_ good." Now Kara raised an eyebrow, but Lena kept her composure. Kara thought maybe Lena was in a very chipper mood, maybe that was why she was being so nice. Not that she wasn't always nice, but Lena just seemed to be using nicer words today. Kara also noticed Lena looked particularly beautiful this morning. Perhaps it was the sunlight that shined against her face, a light that thoroughly brought out her eyes. Kara found herself catching her breathe when Lena looked up from the bag of doughnuts she just placed on the desk. Those kiss me lips wore bright red lipstick that practically screamed for Kara to kiss. But Kara, with all her strength, had to resist the urge to jump Lena and kiss her senseless. It was quite addicting really, the feeling Kara got when she saw Lena. Kara had fallen for the raven haired CEO so easily and with every passing day it was getting harder and harder to suppress her feelings. But perhaps she'd waited long enough. They seemed to be dancing around each other for months.

"Kara, is everything alright?" Lena asked. 

"Hmm?" Kara asked, bringing her out of her thoughts. _Screw it_ ,  _I'm going to ask._  "Yes, I just...I don't if maybe sometime...if you can of course, like I mean you don't have to but..." 

"Kara, just say what you need to say" Lena encouraged calmly.

"Wouldyouwanttogoonadatewithme?" Kara sputtered. Lena's heart lept out of her chest, and as hard as Lena tried to hide it, Lena was beaming with happiness. "Sorry, Lena, would you like to go out on a date with me?"

Even with the second time she asked, Lena's heart would not stop beating happily.

"Kara, I'd love to!"

"Really?"

"Of course. Just tell me when and where"

"Oh, uh, I didn't really think this through, I'll text you later with details."

"That would be  _super_!" Lena said, again putting emphasis on super.  _What is up with her?_ Kara thought.

"May I ask why your putting such emphasis on super?" 

Lena smirked.

"Just thought I'd tease you a bit."

"But why would super be teasing me?" Kara covered, but not without a small dash of red coloring cheeks. Lena didn't answer her question however.

"I'll see you tonight darling."

Kara left Lena's office in state of confusion. 

\----

Lena had felt their date had gone exceptionally well. Kara had taken her to the fairgrounds. It was so...Kara. Kara had won her a giant stuffed teddy bear. Lena couldn't remember if she'd ever had so much cotton candy, and to top it all of they rode the Ferris Wheel and they shared a striking view of the city. And despite getting stuck at the top for a few minutes, Lena loved every second of it. She had a  _super_ time, in fact. They were now walking back to Kara's apartment, arm in arm, with Kara carrying Lena's bear around her neck. 

"Kara, I've had a  _super_ time tonight." Lena teased. 

"Okay Lena, what gives? Why are you saying everything is super?" Kara asked, now annoyed with Lena's little quips. But Lena laughed. "It's not that funny. Is it?'

"Must I keep teasing you?" Lena asked, still laughing. Kara thought about it for a moment.  _Super...girl._ Kara thought.  _She knows._  

"You know don't you?" Kara asked, looking down at her feet.

"Oh darling," Lena began as she placed a pale hand on Kara's cheek, "Of course I know."

"Damn it." Kara cursed, "I was going to tell you but, I just didn't know how."

"It's quite alright, Supergirl." Kara breathed a sigh of relief, finally having her secret out to Lena.

"Lena, can I kiss you?" Kara asked nervously. Lena's response surprised Kara to say the least. 

Lena replied by pulling Kara in for a deep, heartfelt kiss. At first Kara was hesitant, perhaps it was the shock, but after a few seconds Kara quickly returned deeply. 

After pulling apart, both women were smiling.

"That was...quite a kiss Miss Luthor." Kara said beaming.

"Yes it was, it was  _super_." Lena teased one last time. Kara groaned.

"I hate you."


	5. The One With The Wrong Suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara decides to reveal to Lena that she is Supergirl, only she forgot one important thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So one of my readers asked if I could do something where Lena doesn't originally know Kara is Supergirl, I've had this idea for a while and thought I'd go ahead and write it.

"Hey Lena" Kara greeted. To say Kara was nervous was an understatement. She'd been fretting over this talk for over a week when she decided to tell Lena that she was Supergirl.

_"Alex?" Kara asked nervously. Kara had been thinking of telling Lena who she was for quite some time. But she wasn't too sure as to how. So she thought she'd ask the one person who was able to_

_"What is it Kara?"_   _Alex replied._

_"I want to tell Lena."_

_"You want to tell Lena what?"_

_"I want to tell her I'm Supergirl."_

_Alex choked on the coffee she was drinking._

_"You want to what?" Alex asked._

_"I want to tell her I'm Supergirl."  She repeated._

_"I thought you wanted to tell her how you feel about her, but you want to tell her you're Supergirl?" Alex exclaimed. Kara, for a moment, had no words. "You do like her don't you Kara?"_

_"I do like her, alot Alex, like ALOT. I...think I might even love her. But I feel I can't move forward with her until I tell her who I am. and not just as Supergirl, but as Kara Zor-El." Kara confessed. Now it was Alex who was silent for a moment. But Alex was choosing her words carefully._

_"I'll admit Kara, when you first met Lena, I was very adamant about your friendship with Lena, but in the last few months, I feel she's proved that she is nothing like your family and I think she is a really good match for you Kara."_

_"You think so?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"So I have your blessing?" Kara asked with hope. Alex placed her hands on top of Kara's._

_"I don't think you really need it but yes, you have my blessing to tell her." And with that Kara smiled the widest smile she'd seen on the Kyrptonian for some time. "Go get her Kara."  
_

And so Kara spent the next week trying to figure out how she would break her secret, and her feelings, for Lena.

It was a Friday night, Kara was lying in bed trying to get some sleep but to no avail. Her mind kept spinning and spinning on Lena. It wouldn't stop, all her brain said  _LENA! LENA! LENA!_

"OKAY FINE!" Kara screamed into the empty apartment. She jumped out of bed and dressed in casual clothes, jeans and a t-shirt, and began to make her way to L-Corp. When Kara arrived, she didn't even need x-ray vision to know that Lena was in her office burning the midnight oil. She made her way to Lena's office, and seeing Jess, her secretary, was nowhere to be seen, Kara let herself inside.

"Hey Lena?" Kara greeted softly. 

"Evening Kara, its lovely to see you, but may I ask what you are doing here so late? Its almost midnight." Lena asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Kara countered, but immediately regretted her words. "I mean not to say you wouldn't be here, because you usually work late. But not like its you don't have a life outside of work, because you do. But...I'm going to stop talking."

Lena chuckled. "Can I help you Kara?" 

"Well, I...Ireallyneedtotalktoyou." She sputtered out. Lena batted an eyebrow, clearly not understanding Kara's words. "Sorry, I really need to talk to you Lena." 

Lena smiled and rose from her desk, motioning to the white couch™. Kara sat and Lena followed. Kara stayed silent for a few moments. She didn't really now how to start. 

"Okay, okay, okay." Kara whispered. She took a deep breathe. "Okay, Lena, I've been thinking about this for a really long time. And I feel terrible because you deserve to know. Because not just because your not like your family, but I...I like you Lena." 

"I like you too Kara but..." Lena began, however Kara didn't let her finish. 

"No Lena, I really, really like you." Kara confessed, bright red cheeks showed proof of Kara's feelings to Lena. 

"Oh." Lena managed. They shared a minute of silence before Lena broke, "Kara, I... I really like you to, a lot in fact."

"You...you do?" Kara asked nervously. Lena reached out a hand and placed in on Kara's cheek.

"Of course I do Kara, you don't make it easy for me. Having to keep my composure around you when I just want to take you into my arms and kiss you."

"Oh! I, uhh, I never really..." But instead of rambling, Kara just leaned forward and softly kissed Lena's lip. After a few seconds they parted, resting their foreheads against one another. Both of them smiled widely. "That was..." Kara began.

"Really overdue." Lena finished.

"Yeah." Kara wrapped her arms around Lena and brought her in to cuddle against her body. Lena's hands found themselves in Kara's own. They sat there, for quite a while, breathing in each others' scent until Lena broke the silence.

"What would my last name have to do with your feelings for me?" Lena asked, with somewhat of a betrayal in her voice.

"Sorry?" Kara apologized, not remembering her words a few minutes before. 

"You were saying that you weren't telling me your feelings but not because of my last name."

"Oh." Kara frowned. "That part didn't have to do with my feelings."

"No?"

"No. It..." Kara paused, taking in another large breathe. "Lena, there's something else I need to tell you."

"Okay."

"I'm," but Kara couldn't say Supergirl. She rose from the couch to stand in front of Lena. 

"Kara, is everything alright."

"Look, Lena, I've been trying to figure a way to tell you who I really am all week, but I just can't say it. I don't know why. I trust you, I really do, and there should be no reason for me not to tell you, but I just can't, so I'll just show you." Kara said. Kara removed her glasses and then placed her hands on the hem of her t-shirt, lifting it off her body. 

"Uhh, Kara?" Lena blushed brightly, wondering what in the hell the blonde was doing. 

"What?" Kara asked. It was only then she realized that she was standing in front of Lena with her upper body completely bare. In her rush to get to L-Corp, Kara had forgotten her super suit. "OH CRAP!!" Kara screamed, using her arms to cover herself. She scrambled for her t-shirt which was strewn upon Lena's floor. She quickly put the shirt back on and sat back on the couch and huddled herself in her knees.

"That, uh, that wasn't...that didn't go really well." Kara said quietly. Lena gave Kara a soft chuckle.

"What were you trying to do, seduce me, I think our kiss already proved that you have done that." Lena teased. Kara sunk lower into her knees.

"That wasn't...that's not what I was trying to do."

"Then what was it?" Lena asked, placing her hands in Kara's hair, clearing a strand out of Kara's bright blue eyes. But Kara shook off Lena's innocent gesture and stood back up.

"I was going to show you this." Kara said. She outstretched her arms and lifted off the floor, hovering just a few inches off the ground. 

"Oh my... OH MY GOD!!! HOLY SHIT!!" Lena cursed, 

"Yeah, I know its a lot to take in. But, I'm, Lena, I'm Supergirl." 

"Well, I can see that but...just WOW!" 

Kara now gently let herself back on the ground. Lena's face showed one of absolute shock. 

"Are you mad at me?" Kara asked nervously.

"What? No...I'm not mad, I'm just...ha." Lena managed, laughing at the end of her sentence.

"Just what?"

"This whole time I've been falling in love with you, I felt guilty because I was also finding myself very attracted to Supergirl." 

"Yeah, well, hang on." Kara began but stopped once she realized what Lena had said. "You, you were falling in love with me?"

Lena didn't even try to hide it. "Yes darling, I have...I am, falling in love with you. More and more each day."

Kara raced over and enveloped Lena in a very tight hug. "I love you Lena Luthor."

"I love you too Kara Danvers."

"Zor-El." Kara corrected.

"Pardon?"

"My name, its Kara Zor-El." 

Lena broke the hug so she could look into Kara's blue eyes.

"Well Kara Zor-El, mind taking me home to my apartment?" 

Kara smiled and picked Lena up bridal style.

"Hold on tight." Kara warned as they walked to Lena's office balcony.

"Yes Ma'am." Lena said, pulling Kara's head in for a kiss before they took flight. And once they parted Lena said one last thing before Kara took to the skies. "I will never let go."

And with that Kara took flight, carrying the love of her life home for the first time, hopefully many more after, as the person Kara had always wanted Lena to see.

 

 

 

 


	6. The One With The Explosion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rocket exlpodes at L-Corp while Kara and Lena are having dinner in her office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is actually another work I did. I was planning on making it a story but after two chapters I couldn't really think of anything else for it so I decided to delete that and put it up on this work instead.

Kara couldn’t contain the happiness that exuded from her body as she and Lena, ate dinner. Lena noticed every bit. To Lena, Kara’s puppy like personality always exuded happiness, but she seemed more happy than usual and Lena knew why. They were here, together, having a romantic dinner on Lena’s couch, the first time in a couple of weeks they were able to have dinner together. Kara, for some reason or another, had been having to work a lot lately, but Lena didn’t think much of it, Snapper probably had Kara running down every possible lead, source, and story related to CADMUS and Lena’s mother, wanting every possible exclusive that more often than not involved herself. However in the past couple weeks, outside of very frequent lunch dates, Lena hadn’t seen much of Kara, Lena hadn’t even had much of a kiss. And while that bothered the CEO, she busied herself with research and development and tracking down her evil mother.

  
So right now at this moment was the first time Kara and Lena had had a real date. The food itself may have not been the fanciest, take out Chinese and a handful, well more like a box, of potstickers, but the candles, the quiet music playing in the background, and Kara’s exuberant happiness was more than enough to set the mood of their makeshift date.

“Ivereallymitthedthith!” Kara muttered, chewing through the sentence. Lena only laughed at Kara’s inadvertent show of rudeness. She is just so damn adorable. Lena thought as she wiped off some food from Kara’s cheek.

  
“You’re just too adorable Kara Danvers.” Lena said, smiling widely. Kara fixed her glasses as her cheeks blushed bright red. It didn’t matter how long they had been dating, Kara would always fluster at any compliment Lena would give her. And she loved that about her.

  
Kara then moved closer to Lena on the couch, Lena reacted all too well, leaning back on the couch allowing Kara to lay herself on top. Lena loved when Kara took control, she rarely did. Lena wasn’t too sure as to why. Kara was usually quite shy about making out. Even more so about sex, something that the couple had yet to enjoy. It perplexed Lena to such an annoyance that she would often get frustrated when Kara didn’t want to take their relationship to the next level. They had been dating for three months and Lena felt like it was time. But at the moment, Lena’s frustration quickly disappeared as she felt Kara’s tongue enter her mouth. A small moan escaped Lena’s mouth. Lena returned in kind, tickling Kara’s tongue with her own. Lena felt Kara settle onto Lena’s body.  
The couple was happily content making out for several minutes until Lena began roaming her hands lower and lower towards Kara’s ass. Kara at first accepted Lena’s want to move further but suddenly Kara turned her attention to the National City nighttime sky. Lena groaned in frustration.

  
“Come on Kara!”

  
“Shh.” Kara shushed. Kara had never done that before. After a few more seconds of silence, Kara screamed.

  
“LENA LOOK OUT!!” She screamed. And by some force of nature Lena found herself on the ground in a fraction of a second, being covered by Kara’s body. Kara held her body against Lena’s tightly. Lena grunted as Kara was squeezing her too tight.

  
“Kara…You’re hurting me.” Lena said, struggling to breathe. “What’s goi…” But Lena didn’t finish as a rocket flew into an explosion rocked her floor.

  
“AHHHHH!” Lena shrieked, not realizing it was her own. The explosion and fire hurled over her office, burning up the furniture inside, but Lena felt nothing. No burns, no cuts, no bruises, Lena couldn’t explain it, but then she remembered who was lying on top of her.

  
“OH MY GOD KARA!” Lena screamed pushing the unconscious blonde to the side. Lena immediately assessed her condition but Lena was shocked. Kara wasn’t burned, she too had no scars, no bruises; she had no injuries.

  
“Kara, how are you…” Lena started but then she noticed her clothes, her pink button up collar was shredded and burnt, but it revealed something else underneath. Something Lena can’t believe she’d not seen before. Kara’s burnt clothing gave way to an outfit underneath that adorning a red S, sewn into the chest. Lena’s eyes went wide.

  
“Oh.” She sighed as she ripped off the remains of her burnt up disguise. Lena ran her hands over Supergirl’s, Kara’s, uniform. Lena then moved her hands to Kara’s glasses and gently took them off.

Kara’s eyes still remained closed. Lena longed to see those piercing blue puppy dog eyes that were impossible to resist. Lena found her hands stroking Kara’s blonde hair, which had been all thrown about from the force of the explosion, knocking it out of her cute bun. Lena still couldn’t believe that such a simple disguise had fooled her for so long.  
Suddenly Kara came to, screaming as she jerked awake. Lena jumped but soon composed herself and grabbed Kara’s arms.

  
“Hey! Welcome back!” Lena said happily as Kara looked all around in confusion. But soon gained her bearings when she saw Lena’s emerald like eyes staring with hope into her own.

  
“Oh thank Rao you’re okay.” Kara said as she pulled Lena in for a fiery kiss. Lena sat shocked for a second but soon embraced Kara’s loving gesture in feel, placing her hand on the back of Kara’s head.  
After several seconds they parted and Lena placed her hand on Kara’s chest, roaming her thumb on the symbol of Kara’s apparent heritage. Kara gave Lena a sullen look of sorry. She placed her hand over Lena’s. Lena returned with a half-smile.

  
“I am so sorry Lena.” Kara apologized, tears forming in her ocean blue eyes. Lena gently wiped them away.

  
“It’s okay.”

  
“No its…” Kara began but a small explosion startled the two of them. After a few seconds they relaxed, “Maybe we should get out of here?” Kara suggested. Lena nodded in agreement. Lena was so thankful that she was the only one besides Kara present in the building, it was Saturday night after all and Lena was happy she forced her ever so loyal assistant to go home for the weekend and not come in at all. Lena quickly called her security team and let them know what happened while Kara called her sister to inform the DEO of the incident. Lena’s security said they will work with the police to find the shooter as did Alex. However Alex said she’d send a team to help with clean up.  
Kara then led Lena through the carnage that was her office, leading her to the balcony.

  
“Kara where are we going?” Without answering Kara lifted Lena into her arms. “Are we…”

  
“Do you trust me?” Kara asked softly. It took a few seconds for Lena to answer. She just found out her girlfriend, this incredible woman she was dating, the woman she loved, was not just an amazing reporter but also the hero of National City. For so long Lena had been so curious as to Kara’s sudden cancellations and no shows, Lena had not often put too much thought into it as she thought Kara was off to get the scoop on the latest news, or head to the most recent Supergirl fight, but this time she WAS the fight. She was the one protecting National City from its greatest threats, from Lena’s own family. All this time, Lena was dating Supergirl, but then again she wasn’t. There were so many questions to be asked, so many things that needed to be said, but one thing Lena knew without a doubt, she loved Kara, Supergirl or not, she loved Kara Danvers, and yes, Lena trusts her, Lena trusts Kara with her life.

  
“Yes.” Lena finally breathes. Kara slowly takes to the night sky, leaving the burning office behind.

 

\-----

They landed softly in Kara’s apartment. Lena was shaking wildly, still somewhat scared from the flight. Kara gently laid Lena on her couch. Kara knelt beside Lena, grabbing her hands and intertwining it with her own. Silent tears fell down Kara’s face.

  
“Lena, I am so sorry!” Kara cried. “I’ve been wanting to tell you for so long, but the time was never right. And I didn’t want to put you in danger, and I was just so scared if you got hurt and I just don’t know how I’d be able to…” Kara confessed so speedily Lena could barely understand. But Lena stopped Kara’s confession.

  
“Kara, its okay.” Lena assured her Super girlfriend, placing her free hand on Kara’s cheek, wiping away the tears. “I understand, I really do. I just…I…All this time,” Lena began, stuttering between almost every word, “All this time, the times you’ve cancelled or just haven’t shown up, you’ve been saving the world?” Kara gave her girlfriend a nervous smile.

  
“Well…yeah.” Kara replied.

  
“Kara, darling, you are so amazing.” Lena said so lovingly. She cupped Kara’s head and pulled her in for a soft kiss. After a few seconds they broke apart and Lena smiled and stared at her superhero.

  
“So, Supergirl?” Lena asked teasingly.

  
“Yeah.” Kara sighed.

  
“So tell me this, how come you got knocked out?”

  
“I…I’m not sure. I don’t think I’ve ever taken a direct hit from a rocket before, maybe there were traces of Kyrptonite in it, I don't know.”

  
“All those fights and you’ve never been hit by a rocket?”

“I don’t think I have.”

“You don’t know?”

“Well I don’t really try to keep track of what I’ve been attacked with.” Kara stated.

  
“So what’s your real name?”

“Kara, Kara Zor-El.” Kara happily replied, but Lena wasn’t really paying attention. She had begun to cry in her hands. Kara had taken notice. She placed herself on the couch with Lena, lifting her to lay on top of Kara’s body, letting Lena cry into Kara’s neck.

  
“You could have died…I mean, what if...what would have happened if?” Lena rambled, shaking in Kara’s arms. Kara began to cry as well.

  
“Shh,” Kara comforted, rubbing her hands up and down Lena’s back.

  
“But Kara, what if that really was a Kryptonite weapon, if I had known you were Supergirl, I could have taken measures to protect you.” Lena cried. Kara now was in as many tears as Lena.

  
“I am so sorry Lena.”

  
“I told you before its okay, I’m just scared of what could have happened.” Kara embraced Lena tightly.

  
“I know you think its okay, but it’s not.” Kara began, “I should have told you a long time ago. But I was afraid of what would happen to you. I was afraid that your mother would somehow find out and hurt you. Or if somehow if you were kidnapped someone would torture you to reveal my identity. Or…” Now Kara was the one rambling. It was clear to the couple that they both had many fears for the other.  
They sat up to take a breath before Kara laid her head in Lena’s lap. Lena kissed Kara’s head, with her hand running through her golden hair. After several minutes of silence, Lena let out a small chuckle. Kara sat up with curious eyes.

  
“What?” Kara asked. Lena’s chuckle turned into a small laugh.

  
“I’m just thinking to all the times you’ve disappeared on me and I’m remembering the night of the gala.” Kara smiled widely.

  
“That was not an easy night. I was all over the place.” Kara confessed. Lena laughed…

  
“Thinking back on it, I can’t believe I didn’t figure it out on my own.”

  
“How so?”

  
“Well when you said, ‘Golly’ when you “missed” Supergirl.” Lena said putting emphasis on missed.

  
“Yeah…” Kara said, absent mindedly reached for her nose to adjust her glasses that weren’t there. She blushed a light shade of red when she realized how ridiculous her cover was.

  
“Or when you said that you flew to my office on a bus.” Lena teased further. Kara’s face turned even more of a shade of red. “I should have known also with the amount of potstickers you consume.” Kara now buried her face in her knees. Lena couldn’t help but laugh for her girlfriend, despite being the girl of steel and perhaps the happiest person in National City, she gets flustered so easily and Lena absolutely loves that about Kara.

  
Lena’s smiling face turned to one of solemnity after another scenario came into her mind.

  
“All the times you’ve saved me from crazy assassins sent by my brother.” Lena’s voice changed to a whisper. Kara took Lena’s hand in her own. “And when you saved my building.” Kara thought back to that moment where she saved Lena’s building from falling with the help of Superman. And right afterword Lena saved Alex’s life.

  
“When you saved Alex after that… that was the moment I knew you would be someone very special to me.” Kara said, not lifting head from Lena’s lap. Lena smiled, remembering when she felt the same way. Practically the first day she met the blonde reporter. The smile Kara had given Lena when she told Kara that she’d want to see her again was all Lena needed to fall for the puppy.

  
“When I told you that could have fooled me about being a reporter, that face you gave me was the moment I knew.” There was a moment of silence from Kara, she didn’t know what to say. When Lena had told her that, it basically set Kara on the path that brought her to Lena. Her job as a reported allowed Kara to be close to Lena, allowed Kara to visit Lena basically whenever she wanted.

  
“If you had never told me that Lena, I don’t think I’d have become a reporter, and I might not have visited you as often and maybe we wouldn’t be together.” Kara said in a depressed tone. Lena also felt Kara tense up on her lap.

  
“No,” Lena assured, “I think we would have found our way to each other eventually. I have no doubt in my mind.” Lena felt Kara relax quite a bit. Then Lena remembered the most precious moment to her aside from her and Kara’s first kiss. “When you saved me from my mother,” Lena’s eyes teared up a bit at the memory of seeing Kara on the ground in pain, “Supergir…you told me you believed in me. I just didn’t realize that it was you that really did save me.” Kara took a moment before responding.

  
“I wanted so badly to save you as Kara Danvers but no one would help me, no one believed in you like I did, so I had to be Supergirl to save you. But I wanted you to know that it was me, or the Kara me, that was the one who saved you, not the Supergirl me. And that night when we confessed our feelings to each other and we finally started dating, but when you told me that I was your hero, I knew I loved you.” Kara jerked up, eyes wide. Lena’s face mirrored Kara’s.

  
“I mean I don’t…No, I don’t don’t love you…but I mean I really really…” Kara rambled but Lena placed her fingers on Kara’s trembling lips. It was the first time Kara had said I love you. It caught Lena off guard. But Lena knew that she loved Kara too.

  
“Kara I love you too.” Lena said, smiling widely. She pressed her thumb against Kara’s lip. “I love you Kara Zor-El.” Now Kara was smiling widely. Kara had never heard her name said like that before and she loved the way Lena said it. Lena closed the distance between her and Kara’s lips for what Kara felt was the most amazing kiss they had shared. Everything that had happened in the last hour, the explosion, Kara’s secret revealed, and each of Kara’s and Lena’s confession, helped to give in to the most emotional kiss they’d had. Kara’s hands slowly moved down to Lena’s thighs as Lena entered her tongue into Kara’s mouth. Lena moaned as Kara pushed herself down on her back and Kara began to unbutton Lena’s shirt. Lena felt goosebumps riddle her body as Kara wriggled her blouse off her body. Her heart was beating out of her chest as Kara finished with her shirt and moved her lips to Lena’s neck. Lena reached for the hem of Kara’s suit and gently removed it from Kara’s body, leaving Kara in her skirt. Kara breathed deeply when Lena began planted kissing on Kara’s bare stomach. And as Lena moved up to Kara’s naked breasts, kissing each one with gentle Lena wriggled herself out of her pants and slowly slid Kara’s skirt down her legs.

  
“Lena?” Kara whispered softly, listening to Lena’s heart beating wildly.

  
“Kara?”

  
“I’m ready.” And with that Kara, straddled herself on Lena and kissed her furiously. Tonight, is going to be a good night, Lena thought to herself as Kara’s kisses moved lower and lower and lower on her pale body.


	7. The One With All the Drunk Pick Up Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara have begun using pick lines as a type of roleplay when they are at clubs or bars... and when Kara gets drunk one such pick up line happens to reveal a little to much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got this idea while reading another fic.

It had gotten out of hand really, their role plays. Three months into their relationship and things had not even begun to get boring. Kara constantly kept things surprising and fun. Her most recent form of roleplay took the form of cheesy one liners. Every Friday night Kara and her friends with Lena at her side, would hit a new club or bar. And Lena had seen quite a few unique and amazing bars. Lena was always excited for venturing to all the new scenes but this most recent one was much different. Lena realized it was an alien bar. Lena had no idea why Kara, Alex, and Maggie would bring her here but Lena braved herself through the door, despite aliens pretty negative view of the Luthors'. Lena was nervous but with Kara at her side, so she breathed a little easier. Lena much enjoyed drinking with Kara. Lena thought she had a good tolerance to alcohol, Kara's was staggering. In fact, Lena had never even seen Kara drunk, despite some of the heavy liquor they've consumed that left Lena hungover the next morning. And Lena never minded because Kara would nurse her back to 100% everytime. However, Lena just once wished it would be the other way around. Lena yearned to nurse Kara from a hungover, but as far as Lena has seen, Kara's barely even been buzzed. Perhaps tonight might be different. Lena will just have to wait.

They entered this alien bar, with Alex, Maggie, and Lena finding a spot to sit while Kara ordered drinks. 

"Hey Mon-El." Kara greeted the bartender. 

"Kara, what'll you have?" He asked.

"Whatever you gave me last time, that was good. and a few beers." 

"Sure thing." He said, quickly making the drink that got Kara drunk last time. Kara was not with Lena at that moment, she thanks Rao for that, and she didn't want to Lena to see Kara drunk, but this week had been tough. She got fired. And right now she just wanted to forget.

Kara brought the drinks over to the three ladies sitting in a corner booth. 

"I have drinks!" Kara proclaimed.

"About time little Danvers!" Maggie teased.

"Thanks Darling." Lena graciously accepted the beer. She looked curiously however at the drink in Kara's hand but did not ask what it was. 

 

After about half an hour of beers later, Lena had been craving scotch so she made her way to the bar. 

"Mike is it?" She asked, trying to remember the name Kara told her.

"Yeah, what can I get you?"

"Scotch, neat."

Mike made her drink and slid it down the bar to Lena. She stayed there, sitting on a stool. Lena had a pretty rough week as well. The weight of trying to bring down CADMUS and the fact that her family was still trying to kill her had taken quite a toll on the CEO over the week. Lena just wanted to escape with Kara by her side. But right now, the blonde was no where to be seen. Until now.

"Well hello beautiful." A soft voice called out behind Lena. Lena turned to see her blonde girlfriend leaning on the bar smiling giddily at her.

"Hey yourself." Lena replied, playing along. Kara moved a little closer, Lena could tell something was a little off by the smell of Kara's breathe, it almost smelled as if she was...

"You know," Kara started, interrupting Lena's thoughts, "That shirt is really becoming on you." 

"Oh?" Lena raised an eyebrow in curiosity. She brought the scotch up to her lips.

"Yeah! And tonight," Kara leaned in to whisper into Lena's ear. "I'll be cumming on you." Lena chocked on her drink. Usually Kara's pick up lines were sweet, cheesy, innocent, but this, this was...this was very dirty...and Lena liked it.

"Will you now?" Lena asked, wiping the scotch of her chin. Kara leaned forward and pressed her forehead against Lena, laughing. Lena could really smell it now...Kara, never before seen drunk, Danvers, was drunk.

"Kara, how drunk are you?"

"Yes." She answered, clearly not understanding the question, placing her hands on Lena's shoulders for balance.

"Well, fuck me," Lena whispered very quietly to herself.

"I would very much like to...tonight, my place maybe?" Kara teased, slowly running her hands down to Lena's thigh. 

"Kara!" Lena exclaimed, moving Kara's hand away. Granted, she loved when Kara touched her, but the couple were getting a few distasteful looks from the other customers. 

"What have you been drinking?" Lena asked.

"Rrrrrruum" Kara slurred.

"Really?" Lena was skeptic, reaching for the drink sitting on the bar. She brought the glass, which was filled with a rather interesting colored liquid, to her lips. But the bartender stopped her by slapping the glass out of her hands.

 

"What the hell?" 

"You don't want to drink that. Its not for humans." Mike said plainly.

"Oh." Lena understood, she was in an alien bar after all.  _I guess they have drinks just for aliens..._ _wait!_ "Just for humans?" Lena asked, looking at Kara who had no idea what was going on.

"Oh shit." Mike cursed. "I, uhhh, fuck. I shouldn't have said anything." He cursed again, returning to help other customers at the other end of the bar, leaving Lena and Kara alone. Lena stared at Kara in wonder.  _Kara, an alien?_ Lena thought about a bit. Kara eats...alot, at first Lena just thought Kara worked out...alot, but in truth, she'd never actually seen her do it. And then there was that phrase she'd say,  _'Oh Rao'._  And the more Lena thought about, it made sense. But what exactly was she.

"You know," Kara said again, once more bringing Lena out of her thoughts. "I may have heat vision, but I don't need it to know you're smoking!" 

 _Heat vision?_ Lena thought. 

"I may have super strength. But you Lena Luthor, you make me weak! In the knees."

 _Super strength...SUPER... OH MY GOD!_ Lena's mind was blown.  _Supergirl?_ Kara was still oblivious to Mike's reveal of the alien. 

"Oh my god, Kara, you're Supergirl." Lena whispered. Kara gasped.

"SHHH!! I can't tell Lena yet...I'm taking her out tomorrow night for dinner and I'll tell her." Kara confessed nervously, turning away from Lena. Kara was really drunk if she was tell Lena, what she couldn't yet tell Lena. 

"Kara, I am Lena." Lena said softly. It was a few seconds until Kara's eyes went wide.

"Shit!" Kara cursed. Lena had never heard Kara curse before. 

"KARA!" Lena chastised. But Kara wasn't even paying attention. She was too drunk. But she turned back to Lena, with tear stained eyes and gave Lena a pick-up line that made her heart shudder.

"Lena?" Kara asked softly, her forehead once again pressed against hers. "You are my kyrptonite."

Lena hadn't even thought that she had such an affect on the Super. 

"Oh Kara." Lena managed, breathing heavily through the words."That was so so cheesy, but so good!" Somehow that line had gone straight through to her heart. Kara moved her head to place her lips on Lena's. Lena welcomed the kiss for a few moments but when she felt Kara's tongue pushing against her teeth, she stopped Kara.

"Darling, I think maybe we should get you home."

Kara took a deep breathe.

"Yeah, good idea I thinks." 

Lena laughed. "Come on you blubbering blonde."

Lena took Kara's hand in hers and led her to the exit. She waved goodbye to Maggie and Alex, and left.

//

Lena helped Kara inside to her apartment and slowly walked her to the bedroom. Kara had been mumbling in Kyrptonese their entire walk home. Kara slumped onto the bed.

"Oh darling, you're going to have one hell of hangover tomorrow." Lena sighed. She tried to sit Kara up so Lena could dress her in her PJ's. Lena slowly lifted off Kara's shirt, but she flushed with red when she realized there was no other articles of clothing underneath. 

"Oh, uhh." Lena began.

"You've seen these before though." Kara whispered, leaning up for another attempt to push her tongue in Lena's mouth but was once again rejected.

"I won't take advantage of you when you're drunk Kara."

"Ugghhh, why do you have to be so proper?" Kara complained. Lena was not insulted, she rather took it as a complement.

"Oh well sorry for treating you with respect."

"hmpph." Kara pouted, crossing her arms over her bare chest. Lena did her best to resist Kara's pouty face.

"That's not going to work on me. Just get in bed."

Kara grinned mischievously. "Well, you first."

"Kara...go to bed."

"FIIIIINNNNE" Kara pouted once more, exasperatingly shoving the covers about the bed. Lena shook her head and laughed. 

"You are quite an interesting drunk Kara Danvers." Lena said, sliding the back of her hand along the side of Kara's face. Kara was already falling asleep. 

"Zor-El."

"Sorry?"

"I'm Kara Zor-El."

Lena smiled and brought her lips to kiss the back of Kara's neck.

"You are beautiful Kara Zor-El."

"hmm," was all Kara mustered before drifting off to sleep.

"Goodnight, Supergirl."

//

The next morning Kara awoke feeling a massive headache.

"uhhh..." Kara groaned. 

"Well good morning yourself." Lena greeted, bringing in a glass of water and some aspirin. "I don't know if this stuff works on you but I hope it helps."

"What you mean it won't work?" 

"Oh...um, you...don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Kara, you kinda revealed you were, uhh, well that you're Supergirl." Lena broke the news softly. 

"THAT WAS REAL???" Kara screamed.

"Yeah." Lena replied quietly.

"I THOUGHT I DREAMED THAT! OH RAO!!! OH RAO!!!" Kara screamed, then cradling her head, trying to mull the headache that heightened from the scream. 

"Hey, hey, its okay!" Lena comforted, trying to calm Kara down. 

"Oh Rao, Lena I am so sorry." Kara apologized, tears already falling from her eyes.

"Kara, you have nothing to apologize for."

"But I do. Lena, you're my girlfriend, there should be no lies between us, and even from day one, I've hated lying to you."

"KARA!" Lena shouted, maybe a little too loud.

"What?"

"It's okay." Lena reassured. Kara couldn't understand why Lena was so forgiving.

"Why do you forgive me so easy?"

"Kara, I trust you, and I'm sure your reasons are very good. Besides last night you said you were going to tell me tonight over dinner. But, in your condition, maybe its best we just stay here, and I nurse you back to health.

 

"BUT, I...Okay." Kara had given in, slumping onto the couch with Lena cradling her head.

After a few minutes of silence Lena gave Kara a little tease.

"So, you are my kryptonite huh?" She said with a smirk.

"Ughh," Kara groan, burying her face in her hands.

"That was so bad."

"But I loved it, and I love you." Lena said.

"And I love you." Kara replied. 


	8. The One with Barry Allen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO let's say that in 'Medusa', Lena comes home with Kara after her mother is arrested. They were ready to admit their feelings when a certain speedster and his friend make a portal appear in the middle of the blonde's apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like re watching Medusa recently...and than this idea popped into me head.
> 
> I am unsure as to why I've been naming these chapters as if they were an episode of Friends

Kara was leading the CEO up the stairs to her apartment. It had been quite a day for the duo, though to Lena, Kara was just happy that Lena didn't join her mother in trying to eradicate aliens. Lena had no idea that the blonde was the one that convinced the CEO that her mother was evil and that Lena was not. Lena had to do the hardest thing she'd ever done and pretend to join her mother in her sinister plot. Lena didn't quite know how far Kara had gone to stand by her idea that Lena was not following in her brother's footsteps. Lena never wanted to betray Supergirl's trust, she'd begun to see the superhero as something of a friend, not that she was as special as Kara was...but still a friend. 

Kara opened the door, allowing Lena inside. 

"Want anything to drink?" Kara asked. Of course she'd want something...Lena very obviously had a very difficult day. She betrayed her mother, she had to act as if she was betraying Kara...well, more accurately Supergirl. Kara herself felt betrayed but she always believed in Lena, despite not knowing her for so long. But Kara knew why...it was because she liked Lena. Not just as a friend...but Kara was beginning to develop feelings for the youngest Luthor. It wasn't too hard to realize it. Lena was everything Kara had wanted. Funny, smart, brave, and beautiful, so very beautiful.  _Rao, she is so beautiful._ Kara thought as Lena let her jacket down on the sofa. Lena's hair was let down, Kara loved how Lena looked when her hair was down. Kara felt it complemented the CEO's gorgeous eyes better than any other of her hairstyles. Kara wished she could say that same about her, but Lena had only ever seen Kara's hair down as Supergirl, and as badly as Kara wanted to tell her crush who she was...it would only bring more danger to Lena, and even though her mother was now arrested, now was definitely now the time to reveal such a secret. And then there was the fact that Kara thought that maybe, just maybe, she was actually finding herself to be in love with Lena. Kara couldn't be sure. Lena wouldn't open up. She was still too closed off to let Kara in. Kara yearned for Lena to open up...it didn't matter what is was. It could be a simple childhood memory, or maybe how she felt about her mother's arrest. Kara just wanted something from the Luthor, something to help Kara in. Sure she was probably the only person in the entire city to be as close as she was to Lena, but she was still so far.

Kara had found that Lena was now staring at her as she explored her thoughts. Lena couldn't help it, Kara looked so cute when she was pondering. That crinkle on her brow, her eyes would wander in space, darting across the room. She would fix her glasses every now and then, as if fixing her glasses would somehow fix the problem at hand. Lena constantly wandered what the blonde was thinking. Lena could tell that there was a side of Kara that the CEO had yet to see. And Lena hoped one day, Kara would trust her enough to see it. Lena thought perhaps that that secret was the fact Kara was bi. It was rather obvious, Kara's feelings for Lena, Kara didn't quite hide them all to well. Not that Lena minded. She found that she was beginning to return Kara's feelings. For so long in Lena's life, she'd wanted someone to trust her, to look at her without questioning her motives due to her last name, all Lena wanted was a friend. And Kara Danvers was that friend. Kara was a beautiful, funny, adorable puppy, and a kick-ass reporter. What was not love.  _Love,_ Lena thought. Could she actually love Kara? Would Kara even love her...Sure Lena knew of Kara's crush, but that's all Lena thought it was, a crush. Lena didn't know the extent of the blonde's feelings.

"Lena, what are you looking at?" Kara asked. Kara knew Lena was looking at her thinking. She just wasn't expecting Lena to say it.

"I'm looking at you." Lena replied softly. Kara got flustered. She looked down at her shoes and fixed her glasses. 

"Oh, uhh, that's very...nice. I mean not like to say that I'm nice to look at. Well, I hope I'm nice to look at for you, but..."

"Kara."

"Yeah?"

"Rambling..."

"Okay."

They both took a moment of silence to get their bearings. Then Lena broke the silence.

"Kara, I'd like to tell you something. You don't have to answer, but I just need you to know it."

Kara prepared herself for whatever was coming. She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe before she answered.

"Okay." Kara opened her eyes to find Lena just inches from her face. Her breathe was hot on Kara's cheeks. "Lena?"

"Shh." Lena leaned in for the softest kiss. It lasted barely a second before Lena broke it. Kara looked into Lena's emerald eyes, shocked and wordless.

"I'm sorry Kara, I just, I really needed to..." But before Lena could finish Kara grabbed the back of Lena's neck and brought her in for another kiss. This time it wasn't soft, it was pure passion. Kara held nothing back. The heat of the kiss sparked through the Kyrptonian's veins. She'd never felt such passion. and...SHE WAS KISSING LENA! 

After almost a minute, they parted. 

"Wow." That was all Lena was able to say.

"That was.." Kara began.

"Overdue?" Lena finished.

"Very." 

They leaned for another kiss but a loud crash jumped them apart. A large blue swirling hole appeared in the middle of Kara's apartment.  _Barry?_ Kara thought, remembering to earlier in the day when she saw it.

"Kara, what is this?"

"I'm not entirely sure." 

Suddenly two figures appeared from the hole. One was It was portal.  _How is this possible?_ Lena thought, but what shocked Lena even more was what came out of Kara's mouth.

"Barry?"

"Hey." The taller person said rather embarrassed. The shorter guy also spoke, taking off the strange glasses while looking around. 

"This better be the right place or someone's about to be real confused."

"Yeah, its the right place."

"I knew it!" Kara burst out, rushing forward to greet the portal traveling man in front of them. "I knew that was you in that weird space portal thing, HI!" She said, hugging him tightly. Lena didn't realize she was clenching her fist.

"Yeah well, it took a couple tries to get here. This is my friend Cisco." Barry said, introducing Cisco.

"Friend is a loose term, we work together." Cisco replied, shaking Kara's hand. Lena couldn't help but notice Cisco's attitude and the small look of guilt on Barry's face. And once Barry made eye contact with the CEO he became rather flustered.

"Oh...you're not...who are you?" He asked.

"Oh, Barry, this is Lena, she's my gi..." Kara stopped herself before she blurted out and for once she was thankful she hadn't gone rambling. "She's a good friend." But Lena noticed what Kara almost said, but Lena kept the smile that was about to appear to herself. 

"Nice to meet you Barry," Lena greeted shaking his hand, "Cisco," also shaking his hand.

"Well, I just have to say, this is a nice universe you have here." Cisco commented, Lena raised her eyebrow.

"Sorry, universe?" Lena questioned. But it didn't go answered as Barry began to question Kara.

"So, you remember last year, when I kinda helped you out, and you said you'd do the same?" Barry asked kindly.

"Yes."

"Well I need your help Supergirl." 

"WAIT WAIT!!" Kara yelled, but it was already out there.  _Supergirl._

 _"_ Supergirl?"

"Oh, shit...you don't know." Barry said, embarrassed.  "I am so sorry." He apologized.

"Kara, what's going on?" Lena asked, feeling very confused. Kara walked over and grabbed her hand and led Lena to Kara's bedroom. "Where are we going?"

"Come on, I have a bedroom where people can have private conversations." She said, leaving Barry and Cisco in the middle of Kara's kitchen. As Kara led Lena into the bedroom, Lena found Kara's bedroom to be full of...well, everything Kara. Pictures of Kara and her sister covered her dresser as well as numerous pictures of her and her friends. Lena couldn't help to notice how much light filled the room. Its as if the apartment was built directly for the sunlight to be let through. 

Everything then made complete sense to Lena. But she still had many questions. 

"Kara? You're Supergirl." Lena stated as a matter of fact. 

"Oh Rao, Lena. I've wanted to tell you so badly. So many times, I just, it wasn't because of your last name, I didn't want to put you in danger. And then you joined your mother, well, not really, and I wanted to tell you then but it just didn't seem like the right time. And then you kissed me, and I kissed you back and..."

"Kara?"

Kara took a deep breathe "Rambling...got it." Lena placed a hand on Kara's shoulder. Kara buried her face in her hands. "I'm so sorry Lena."

"Hey, its okay." Lena comforted, bringing Kara in for a warm hug. "It's okay, I understand." And Lena really did. With a secret like Kara's, Lena understood why Kara was particular in who she told, especially since Lena's last name was Luthor, however, Kara had said it herself.  _it wasn't because of your last name._ That phrase hit Lena straight in the heart. A happy tear escape her eyes.

"You sure it wasn't because my last name is Luthor?"

"Never, it was never about that." Kara replied, hugging Lena tightly. After a few moments of embrace, they parted.

"So who is Barry?"

"Barry Allen. He's a friend...from, well, he's from another Earth."

"Excuse me? But it sounds like you said he's from another Earth."

"Yeah."

"But how is that possible? We're...Earth."

"Barry explained it to me last year and, actually I still don't quite understand it. Basically he runs fast and can sort of jump between Earth's."

"He runs fast?"

"Yeah, his Earth calls him the Flash, he's actually faster than me."

"Really?" Lena raised her eyebrow. Kara frowned.

"You never heard me say that." Lena chuckled.

"So, he saved you?"

"Yeah, than he helped me defeat LiveWire and Silver Banshee."

"And now it appears he's come to collect on that debt."

"Yeah."

"Well then, shall we find out why?" Lena teased, walking out of Kara's bedroom. 

"So, Flash, what are you doing here?" Lena asked. Barry sighed in exasperation.

"Kara!?"

"What?" Kara defended, "You outed me, consider us even."

"Fair enough. I need your help on our Earth."

Kara smiled, "What are we up against?'

 

After explaining the situation with the Dominators, Kara decided to go help Barry.

"I'll be back soon Lena, I promise." Kara promised, taking Lena's hand in her own. Cisco had already left through the portal, Barry was standing watch, ready to take Kara through.

"Go be a hero Supergirl." Lena smiled. Kara couldn't help it, she brought her lips onto Lena's. It's as if it they were magnetically attracted to one another. As if every moment Kara and Lena had spent together had been slowly pulling them together to be one. Lena knew from the second Kara kissed her that it was indeed love she felt for the blonde. She just couldn't phrase it yet.

"See you soon." Lena said. Kara, instead of saying anything in return, smiled her bright sunshine of a smile, and for Lena, that was enough. Kara stepped through the portal with Barry, and with her, her emotions for the CEO.

"So uh, you're...you're..." Barry stuttered

"Gay?" Kara finished for him.

"Well I was going to say dating but I guess, yeah."

"I wouldn't really call it dating, I mean I want it to be. But that was just our third kiss. I don't really know if I'd call it gay, there were no sexual orientations on Kyrpton, if you loved someone, you loved them, that was it, there was no judging or grouping of who it was.

"You love her?" Barry asked. Kara paused. All her thoughts pointed to Kara loving Lena, and if their kiss was any indication, all those sparks that were sent through Kara's spine seemed to confirm that.

"Yes...yes I do."

\---

Three days later Kara returned. And Barry brought her back perfectly, straight into Lena's office. Thank Rao no one but Lena was there.

"Kara?" The CEO, questioned, a bright smile forming on her face. Kara said no words, she walked hurriedly to Lena and lifted her off her chair. "Kara, what are you...hmmppff." Lena was silenced when Kara's lips smashed against Lena's own, effectively ruining her expensive lipstick. Lena couldn't care less. Lena longed to feel Kara's lips again for the past three days and now here Kara, or rather Supergirl currently, was kissing Lena senseless. Once Kara parted, she rested her forehead against Lena's.

"I really missed you." Kara finally spoke. She gave Lena a very quick kiss before speaking again. "It was a rough fight, but we won. These aliens were, they were vile. They made some of the people I fought along side of live in there dream world, giving them all they ever wanted, only it wasn't real. But it made me realize what I want most in my world."

"And what's that?"

"You!" Kara said, before once again latching her lips on Kara's. Lena swore her lips were going to get chapped from how deep Kara's kisses were. 

"Well, Ms. Danvers, " Lena began once Kara broke the kiss, "You sure know how to sweet talk a girl."

"Zor-El."

"Pardon?"

"My name is Kara Zor-El.

"That...is a beautiful name."

"So is Lena Luthor."

"Oh, stop the sweet talking a kiss me again." 

And Kara's answer was exactly that, she kissed Lena again, never being surer about anything else in life, and that was that she loved Lena Luthor.

 

Sure it was be a month into them dating before she said it aloud to the CEO, but when Lena said it in return, Kara knew, she'd finally met her soulmate, and somehow she thinks it's all thanks to Barry Allen, without him, Kara felt it would have taken a lot longer to open up to Lena.

and Kara reminded herself that when she was making sure she'd gotten everyone an invitation to her and Lena's wedding, one year later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this as I was watching 2nites episode...  
> "I will always be your friend and I will always protect you. I promise."...I fan-dude way to hard... how is SuperCorp not canon yet?  
> Also Kara wanted to kiss Lena's temple...GOD DAMMIT JUST GET TOGETHER ALREADY! DUMP MON-FUCKER AND KISS LENA LUTHOR!  
> And Lena was a badass, SHE PUNCHED BETH IN HER STUPID FACE.  
> I'll be honest, I'm sad for Jack's death, because it really hurt Lena, and sure he killed people even though it wasn't really him, he did sacrifice himself to save Kara.  
> That's all  
> But seriously, that episode was really good, (besides that mon-el and snapper being a dick)


	9. The One With Kara saying I'll protect You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So...'Ace Reporter'  
> SuperCorp was very real in this episode.  
> But that final scene on Lena's couch, I think this here is how we all wanted it to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this idea last night actually...one being the numerous little clues and hints we got in that one scene alone.  
> Kara almost kissing Lena's temple,  
> Lena's eyes widening when Kara said I'll protect you,  
> and Lena almost saying something about it.  
> So this one shot here...that some of stuff happens.
> 
> Also Mon-El and Kara broke up in this fic.

Kara slowly entered Lena's office with her hands holding the vase of the autumn colored flowers. Kara lowered her head as she entered, she didn't really know what to expect. Lena killed Jack. Lena killed Jack, to save Supergirl and while Kara didn't think Lena knew that by saving Supergirl she was also saving Kara. But then again Lena had been teasing Kara with words that hinted she might know Kara's secret.  _So what's your kryptonite?_ She remembered Lena asking. And of Kara gave her an answer through flustered embarrassment. Lena could be such a tease. But also very serious. The first moment Kara thought Lena knew when she said  _'Supergirl may have saved me, but Kara Danvers, you're my hero.'_ Kara loved being a hero as Supergirl, but it felt nice that someone saw Kara as a hero and not Supergirl. And it just wasn't anyone, it was Lena Luthor. The woman who she found she was slowly falling in love with. Kara hadn't meant for it to happen but it just did. Lena was...everything Kara was missing. She'd dated Mon-El, he had changed for the better, but just like James, Kara felt that they were better off as friends. Kara couldn't figure why all the men in her life were better as friends. It wasn't until all her time spent with Lena, coupled with Alex's coming out that Kara figured she liked girls. And it confused Kara. There was no sexual orientations on Krypton. Most of the relationships were arranged, and love was not categorized by gender. If you loved someone, you loved them. Her fellow Kryptonian's could care less who it was, it was love. So Kara felt there was no shame in her feelings for Lena and as much as Kara wanted to reveal her feelings, and her secret, she refrained from doing so because the time was never right. And this moment right now was a perfect example. She finally let her eyes fall on Lena and Lena spoke

"Those are beautiful." Lena said, commenting on the flowers.

"I wish there was more I could do to help." Kara replied. Flowers seemed like such a small gesture.

"Well you came to see me, that's more than enough." That comment warmed Kara's heart. It was one of the many things she liked about Lena. She always said things that made Kara happy. But even though the comment made her heart happy, on the outside, neither woman was feeling that emotion. Lena had had a tough few days.

"How you holdin' up?" Kara asked as she sat on the couch next to Lena. And Lena proceeded to tell Kara of a story of when her brother was arrested. It broke Kara's heart to know Lena was feeling just as she had when Lex Luthor had been arrested. And that was another reason Kara didn't want to tell Lena, and it definitely wasn't because of her last name. But Kara was afraid that if she told Lena that Kara Danvers and Supergirl were the same, Lena would never look at Kara the same. Sure, Lena liked Supergirl, and it was clear that she trusted the hero, but would that change if she knew the hero's real identity. Lex and Clark had been great friends before Lex went on his rampage, and while Kara knew Lena would never do such a thing, Kara was worried that she couldn't be friends, much less anything else, if Lena knew that her only friend in National City was family of the superhero that put her brother in jail. And yes, Kara knew Lena didn't fully hate Superman, Lena didn't quite like the hero much. But right now, Kara could feel the cold coming from Lena. It was the same cold Clark had described of Lex, and it scared Kara.

"That's how I feel, cold and calm. And then I think of Beth dying in prison and I'm warm for a minute." Lena said coolly.

"You're in shock Lena." Kara said, hoping to get Lena to take a breath.

"I don't know, loss does strange things to my family, and I have lost a lot people."  _I know how you feel Lena, If only I could just tell you._ Kara thought, thinking of her planet. And while Kara couldn't control the ones she has lost, just as Lena couldn't control the ones she had, one thing was certain in the blonde's mind.

"Well you're never going to lose me." Kara said.  _I'll never leave you my love._ Kara added in her mind.

"I think when I feel things again, I..." Lena felt herself choke up, knowing she was about to break down. Everything inside her told her to stay strong, keep your composure,  _A Luthor never shows weakness,_ Lena remembered her mother saying on countless occasions. And as much as Lena didn't want to be a Luthor, she found she was well on her way to becoming one. "I'm going to be very, very afraid about the person I might be."  _Like a Luthor._

Kara's heart shattered for the CEO. All Lena wanted was to get away from what her family was like, but then someone like Beth came along and made Lena make a difficult choice. Lena killed. Lena killed, to save Supergirl, and while her act was noble and very brave, Kara knew that Lena would be distraught and afraid. Afraid of become like Lex or Lillian. Kara, against her better judgement, snuggled close to Lena, wrapping one arm around the back of Lena's neck, and placing a hand on Lena's shoulder. And Lena held her hand on top of Kara's.

Lena always found comfort in the blonde. Whether it be the reporter's gorgeous smile or the unending support Kara would give despite what everyone else said about her. Kara never stopped believing in Lena. Lena couldn't didn't understand what Kara saw in her, but Lena didn't care for Kara's reasons for sticking by her side. As long as Kara was there, Lena felt that she'd always have a least a little light her in life. Lena couldn't help but feel more that just friendly feelings for Kara. Kara had gone out of her way to help Lena, she even used her Kryptonian alter ego to save Lena. Yes, Lena knew. It was far too easy to figure out. But Lena attributed her findings to Kara's eyes, there could only be one set of those brilliant blue eyes in the entire universe. Lena actually was rather scared of her knowledge of Kara's secret. Lena would never dare reveal it to anyone, even if Lena was tortured, she wouldn't give it up, nor would she push Kara into telling her. It wasn't Lena's secret to tell. But that didn't mean Lena couldn't have fun with the secret. She had certainly enjoyed using words to hint that Lena know, and Lena love seeing Kara get flustered at each comment. Lena would often take every opportunity to tease Kara, but right now, now definitely not the time. Lena was terrified, she was terrified of so many things. She killed Jack, that thought stuck in her head. She lost possibly the one person who loved her. Actually, Lena never really knew if Jack loved her. His confession after their date, their kiss, and then his sudden disappearance left alot of unanswered questions. But those questions were answered when she saw the video of him injecting himself with BioMax. Jack had lost it, just like Lex had. He killed people, and even though it wasn't him, he was too far gone. In the end, Lena was happy Jack was no longer suffering. And the fact that he saved her and Supergirl, Lena would never forget that. But that brought Lena's thoughts to what scared her even more, she almost lost Supergirl. She almost lost Kara, again. Seeing her in pain and almost dying, it was too much. She couldn't fathom losing her only friend, and possibly the only person she loves. She still loved Lex, but he wasn't there. He'd never be there for Lena again. Kara would be, at least for now. If Lena truly does fall into this fear of hers, Lena wouldn't know if Kara would stay. But Kara's comforting words contradicted that thought.

"You don't have to be afraid. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." Kara had said it as if spoken to a lover. Lena let out a small chuckle.  _Why, why would stay?_ Lena thought.

"Promise?" Lena asked, perhaps with a hint of sarcasm. She waited for Kara's reply but the touch of soft lips on Lena's temple froze the Luthor's thoughts. The gesture was short lived. Lena made no sound and no movement, she only close her eyes and kept her head leaning on Kara's shoulder.

"I will always be your friend. And I will always protect you." Kara said softly. Lena's eyes opened wide. Her lips trembled.  _As Kara or Supergirl?_ Lena thought.  _I can't be worth this much to you._ But Kara's last words questioned that thought too. "I promise."

Lena couldn't keep back anymore, she let the tears out of already stained eyes. Kara rubbed her hand on Lena's shoulder in comfort.

"I will always be here." Kara added. The emotions Kara had been keeping back were now very difficult to keep it that way. Kara had been meaning to use such affectionate words, but she didn't really see any other way. Lena's words in Kara's time of trouble had soothed her, Kara felt similar words would do the same for Lena. Kara just didn't realize how much of an affect her words had on Lena's but if Lena's thrumming heart was any indication, Kara's words were powerful. 

Lena could feel it, Kara's feelings, it just wasn't the words Kara used, but every small movement Kara's hands made. Each small touch on Lena's shoulder made her heart race just a little faster. And then Kara kissed her. Well her temple, but it was a kiss nonetheless. But then it happened again. Kara kissed Lena, and this time it was her cheek.  _Kara often says, that's what friends are for...but these actions...this is more._ Lena thought. This was the moment, the moment Lena decided to be brave.

She turned her head to face Kara, staring directly at Kara's lips. Slowly, very slowly, Lena inched her way towards Kara's lips. Kara neither moved forward nor back, she sat still, frozen on Lena's couch. The closer Lena got to Kara's lips, the hotter Kara's breathe felt. Which Lena found interesting as the blonde had freeze breathe. Lena stopped barely an inch from Kara's lips.

"Lena?"

"Shh."

They stayed still for several seconds, their lips almost touching. Lena braved herself to move that last inch. To say shivers ran down Lena's spine would be an understatement. Goosebumps popped all over her body. Kara felt similar sensations, it took all her strength to keep herself planted on the couch, and not go hovering off in Lena's office. Kara moved her hand from Lena's shoulder to the back of Lena's neck deepening the kiss. Lena smiled into the kiss.  _She's kissing me back!_ Lena thought. 

 _Oh Rao! Oh Rao! Oh Rao!_ Kara excitedly thought. Kara had never been happier. She was kissing Lena and Lena was smiling into it. Lena let her hands fall to Kara's hips, gently gripping them. Kara fell back into the couch, letting Lena effectively straddle Kara. Kara's heart was beating so hard, she thought it could burst out of chest. 

Lena couldn't believe what was happening. She was straddling Supergirl...well she wasn't wearing her suit, but still, Lena couldn't hold back that thought...SHE WAS STRADDLING SUPERGIRL. 

And soon the jitters had disappeared and turned into heat. And it was hot, very very hot. Lena felt the tip of Kara's tongue graze her teeth, asking for entry. _Am I being to forward?_ Kara thought. Lena opened her mouth to allow Kara's tongue to tickle Lena's.  _Guess that answers that question._ Lena's hands were still placed on Kara's hips, while Kara's found their way to Lena's back. All the passion that they had been bottling up for the past months was being released in this moment. All of Lena's frights and worries were rapidly dissipating. Every doubt, every fear, every uncertainty, Lena didn't feel a single one as she kissed Kara. Lena's hands soon slowly lowered her hands on Kara's thighs. Kara sucked in a very deep breathe and moaned. Lena gasped. " _Did I just get Supergirl to moan?"_

"Yes, yes you did." Kara replied to Lena. Kara didn't care...she actually hoped Lena knew. And knowing Lena knew put Kara at ease.

"Oh, I said that aloud?"

"Yes." Lena sat up, still sitting on Kara. Kara placed a hand on Lena's cheek. "You got Supergirl to moan."

"Oh, I said Supergirl...Umm, dammit."

"Lena, its okay. I kinda figured you knew."

"What gave it away?"

"You teasing me, 'What's your Kryptonite'? Was that really the best you could do?" Kara joked. Lena laughed.

"Well, I've known for a while, I just decided to start teasing recently."

"What gave me away?" 

"Those beautiful damn eyes of yours."

"My eyes?"

"Kara," Lena began, remembering the way Lena found out. "There can only be one set of those eyes, I refuse to believe anyone else has eyes more beautiful than yours." 

Kara had no words. Lena's words were always endearing but these, these words took the cake. Kara had never heard such sweeter words. But Kara thought of something sweeter.

"Well, I can think of a pair of eyes more beautiful." 

"Oh really? And who might have prettier eyes than you?" Lena questioned, raising her eyebrow. Kara leaned up to kiss Lena. 

"You of course." Lena blushed furiously.

"Oh, stop it Kara." 

"You asked before what my kryptonite was?"

"I remember."

"Well, besides Kryptonite, Lena, you are." 

Lena paused, not knowing what to say. Instead, she pushed Kara back down onto the couch to kiss Kara once more. Lena held nothing back, nor did Kara. Both kissed each other to their hearts desire. And when they both kissed each other to exhaustion, Lena laid down on top of Kara, letting her hands fall in Kara's hair. Kara wrapped her hands around Lena's back stroking her to sleep. Everything that Kara and Lena feared, was vanquished with one kiss...okay well many more than one, but nonetheless, Lena never felt more at peace.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just go to my tumblr and you can delve into SuperCorp and other ships with Me...  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/chazene  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/chazene  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/chazene


End file.
